Bad Vlad
' '''Bad Vlad is the eighth episode of Series 3. It aired on November 22nd, 2011. Summary Vlad, with his evil reflections, causes havoc for his entire family, putting all of them in dangerous situations with his new found fangs. Plot Vlad has now become a bloodthirsty evil vampire. He does not care for anyone any more, causing chaos and destruction around the school during an inspection. The Count tries to get him to stop but Vlad just pins him to the ceiling. The Count then teams up with Renfield to capture and hold Vlad, until he promises to obey him until he is 18. Vlad promises he will but instead when released, he puts a string of garlic around the Count's neck and leaves him to die. Ingrid sets out to stake Vlad before he gets too powerful. But she is not strong enough and Vlad blows her out into the courtyard in the sun. She is eventually saved by Erin but falls into a catatonic state. Vlad tries to bite Erin, but finds that he can't. Erin is the only one who can appeal to his good side and cause it to overcome his bad side. Vlad's good side returns and is horrified at what he has done. He takes the garlic necklace off the Count and gives him some blood to drink. Vlad confronts his evil side in the mirror room and the two of them battle furiously, with his evil side gaining the upper hand in the fight, but Vlad outsmarts him and they merge together and Vlad leaves to try to come to terms with that part of himself. Quotes Zoltan: How could Vlad do this to me? Renfield: You and stairs make him laugh. ---- During the chaos Vlad is causing: Renfield: It's the Master, he's in a terrible mood. Ingrid: Dad did all this? Renfield: No, not your... Ingrid: Not my what, Renfield? (Awkward pause.) Ingrid: Say it, you servile wart! Renfield: N-not your father, Miss. Ingrid: If not Dad then there must be another Master, who? Renfield: Vl... Ingrid: Vl...? Renfield: aaa... Ingrid: aaa...? Renfield: d... Ingrid: Spells? Renfield: (inaudibly) Vlad. Ingrid: He's been evil for one day and you're already calling him the Master?! Renfield: Please don't tell the Count. Ingrid: It's not the Count you have to worry about... it's me! ---- Renfield has been tied and pinned to a corner on the ceiling: Count: (Believing Evil Vlad has done it) He's pinned him to the wall that is genius, that is genius! Ingrid: Thank you! Count: You? How dare you humiliate Renfield, that's my job. ---- Evil Vlad: I know your secret, breather. Erin: Vlad, please. Evil Vlad: (sighs exasperatedly) Is that the best you can do? ---- Erin: Vlad, I'm your friend. I'll get you some blood, you don't need to bite anyone. Evil Vlad: Oh, I don't need to... but I want to. ---- When Vlad faces his evil side in the Mirror Room: Evil Vlad: You took your time. (Smirking) Nervous are we? Vlad: I'm not the one who should be nervous. (There are flashes of light as the two use their powers to fight.) Evil Vlad: You're never gonna win! (There flashes again as they continue to fight.) Vlad: I'm the one in control! Evil Vlad: Oh, you're not strong enough. (Vlad then raises his arms so his evil side and his good side can merge together again.) Evil Vlad: Bad idea. (He rushes towards Vlad and the two are one again. Vlad then leaves the room looking shaken and is surprised to see Erin waiting for him.) Vlad: I told you to go. Erin: I knew you would win. It's over now, isn't it? Vlad: He's part of me now. How can it ever be over?! Cast *Vladimir Dracula - Gerran Howell *Count Dracula - Keith-Lee Castle *Renfield - Simon Ludders *Erin Noble - Sydney Rae White *Ingrid Dracula - Clare Thomas *Miss McCauley - Letty Butler *Bertrand - Cesare Taurasi *Becky - Natalie Armstrong (only appearance) *Mrs Cotton - Karen Henthorn (only appearance) *Home Economics Teacher - Tachia Newall (only appearance) *Zoltan - Andy Bradshaw *Wolfie - Lorenzo Rodriguez Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes